Piranha Bytes
thumb|300px|Założyciele Piranha Bytes. Od lewej: Alex Brüggemann, Stefan Nyul, Michael Hoge i Tom Putzki Piranha Bytes – znak towarowy niemieckiej firmy Pluto 13 GmbH, zajmującej się produkcją gier komputerowych. Do ich produkcji należą wszystkie części serii Gothic i Risen. Obecnie pracują nad ELEX – fabularną grą w postapokaliptycznym świecie science fantasy. Siedziba firmy mieści się w Essen, w Zagłębiu Ruhry. Dyrektorem zarządzającym (CEO) jest Michael Rüve. Historia 1997–2001 Historia Piranha Bytes sięga 1997, kiedy to czterech grafików pracujących w rozpadającym się studiu Greenwood Entertainment postanowiło założyć własną firmę. W ten sposób Michael Hoge, Tom Putzki, Stefan Nyul i Alex Brüggemann od 12 października 1997 reprezentowali Piranha Bytes Software GmbH, a ich pierwszy projekt, nad którym prace rozpoczęły się jeszcze przed powstaniem Piranha Bytes, wkrótce otrzymał nazwę Gothic. W 1999 Piranha Bytes Software GmbH zostało przekształcone w spółkę zależną od Phenomedia AG. Dwa lata później Egmont Interactive wydało Gothic. Dystrybutorem w Polsce było CD Projekt, jednak polska wersja ukazała się prawie półtora roku później. Gra odniosła spory sukces w Europie Środkowo-Wschodniej. 2002–2008 W maju 2002, po problemach prawnych, upadła spółka Phenomedia AG. Prawa do serii Gothic i marki Piranha Bytes zostały przeniesione do nowo powstałego Pluto 13 GmbH, firmy założonej przez pracowników Piranha Bytes Software GmbH. Kolejna gra z serii, Gothic II, ukazała się kilka miesięcy później, w listopadzie 2002. Tym razem wydaniem zajęła się firma JoWooD Entertainment. Dystrybucja w Polsce ponownie przypadła CD Projekt, a już w kwietniu 2003 polska wersja trafiła na sklepowe półki. Druga część serii cieszyła się niemałą w stosunku do poprzedniczki popularnością, co przyczyniło się do tego, że wkrótce powstał duży, niesamodzielny dodatek. Gothic II: Noc Kruka dodawał do gry kilkanaście godzin rozgrywki, ale też wprowadzał liczne poprawki i ulepszenia do zawartości podstawowej wersji. W międzyczasie rozpoczęły się prace nad Gothic 3. Świat gry już na wstępie był planowany jako ogromny, w związku z czym proces produkcji rozciągał się w czasie. Początkowo data wydania była planowana na 2007, ale ze względu na narzucenia ze strony wydawcy na rynek trafił niedokończony produkt. Miało to uchronić JoWooD Entertainment przed bankructwem. Gra otrzymała niższe noty niż poprzedniczki, a przez długi czas powstawały do niej kolejne łatki. Gothic 3 to pierwsza gra Piranha Bytes, która korzysta z autorskiego silnika graficznego Genome Engine. [[Plik:Ekipa Piranha Bytes 2007.jpg|thumb|left|270px|Zespół Piranha Bytes z okresu Gothic 3]] Poprzednie produkcje korzystały z ZenGin (zEngine), również autorskiego silnika, którego nazwa nawiązuje do XnGine, stworzonego przez Bethesda Softworks, firmę znaną obecnie najbardziej z takich gier jak Fallout 4 czy całej serii The Elder Scrolls. Niedługo po wydaniu trzeciej części serii, Piranha Bytes zakończyło współpracę z JoWooD Entertainment. Miały rozpocząć się prace nad kolejną częścią, jednak kontrakt to uniemożliwiał. Prawa do serii Gothic zostają wypożyczone JoWooD Entertainment. W tym czasie Piranha Bytes zmienia swoje plany i ich projekt o nazwie RPB zostaje przemianowany na Risen. 2009–2014 Risen został wydany przez Deep Silver w 2009. Była to pierwsza gra Piranha Bytes wydana również na konsolę (Xbox 360), a także pierwsza, która nie posiadała polskiego dubbingu. Dystrybutorem w Polsce było Cenega Poland. Wkrótce powstały kolejne części serii. Risen 2: Mroczne Wody, również wydany przez Deep Silver, trafił na sklepowe półki w kwietniu 2012 oraz w wersji konsolowej latem tego samego roku. Do gry wydano trzy DLC – dodatki udostępnione za pośrednictwem Internetu. Jako jedyna gra Piranha Bytes ma ponad milion posiadaczy na platformie SteamRisen 2 - Dark Waters - SteamSpy - All the data and stats about Steam games. Risen 3: Władcy Tytanów to ostatnia jak dotychczas gra w świecie Risena. Została wydana w sierpniu 2014 i uzyskała najniższe noty ze wszystkich części serii na wszystkich platformachRisen 3: Titan Lords for PC Reviews - Metacritic. Rok po premierze ukazała się Edycja Rozszerzona na PlayStation 4, mająca na celu przede wszystkim usprawnienie grafiki. Od 2015 2 lipca 2015 zapowiedziano ELEX – grę action RPG w postapokaliptycznym świecie science fantasy. Premiera gry jest przewidywana na początek 2017. W sierpniu 2015 Piranha Bytes pojawili się na targach gier Gamescom w Kolonii, gdzie po raz pierwszy zaprezentowano ELEX na zamkniętej konferencji, a oprócz tego odbyło się kilka spotkań z fanami i udostępniono kilkanaście zrzutów ekranu z gry. Zespół thumb|270px Obecnie Pluto 13 GmbH zatrudnia 27 osób, poniżej znajduje się ich niepełna lista. * Michael Rüve (dyrektor zarządzający) * Björn Pankratz (dyrektor projektu) * André Braun (programista) * Horst Dworczak (outsourcing) * Jan-Philipp Eckert (artworki) * Timo Hilger (artysta koncepcyjny) * Harald Iken (projekt gry, fabuła) * Roman Keskenti (programista) * Claudia Kien (cutsceny) * Philipp Krause (główny programista) * Sebastian Lesik (animacje) * Dominic Maibaum (artysta koncepcyjny) * Andreas Menkhoff (grafika poziomów) * Alexander Ockelmann (artysta 3D) * Jennifer Pankratz (projekt gry, fabuła) * Kurt Pelzer (programista) * Mario Röske (artysta techniczny) * Amadeus Weidmann (projekt gry, fabuła) Gry stworzone i planowane przez Piranha Bytes * Gothic (2001) * Gothic II (2002) ** Gothic II: Noc Kruka (2003) * Gothic 3 (2006) * Risen (2009) * Risen 2: Mroczne Wody (2012) ** Strój Pirata (2012) ** Wyspa Skarbów (2012) ** Świątynia Powietrza (2012) * Risen 3: Władcy Tytanów (2014) ** Strój awanturnika (2014) ** Wyspa Mgieł (2014) ** Powstanie karzełków (2014) * ELEX (2017) Przypisy Linki zewnętrzne * Oficjalna strona firmy * Piranha Bytes na Facebooku Kategoria:Firmy de:Pirnaha Bytes